List of Disney television films
Beginning in the 1950s, Disney began producing films to air on television in their long-running anthology series, Disneyland (later to be popularly known as The Wonderful World of Color, and later, The Wonderful World of Disney). Many of Disney's TV movies were miniseries that aired in installments over several weeks, and a few (such as Davy Crockett and The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh) were later re-edited and released theatrically. During the 1980s, in addition to films made for their weekly TV series, Disney began making original films for their television network, The Disney Channel. After the acquisition of ABC in the '90s, Disney began co-producing uncharacteristic films (Stephen King's Storm of the Century) as well as TV reunion movies (The Facts of Life Reunion, The Growing Pains Movie) and a few in conjunction with Hallmark Entertainment (Dinotopia, Mr. St. Nick, Snow White: The Fairest of Them All). 1950s 1955 #''Davy Crockett'' (January 26, 1955) 1957 #''Johnny Tremain'' (May 29, 1957) 1958 #''Texas John Slaughter'' (November 14, 1958) 1959 #''Moochie of the Little League'' (October 2, 1959) #''Elfego Baca'' (November 20, 1959) 1960s 1960 #''The Swamp Fox'' (January 1, 1960) #''Moochie of Pop Warner Football'' (November 20, 1960) 1961 #''The Horsemasters'' (October 1, 1961) 1962 #''Hans Brinker, or The Silver Skates'' (January 7, 1962) #''Sancho, the Homing Steer'' (January 21, 1962) #''The Prince and the Pauper'' (March 18, 1962) #''Escapade in Florence'' (September 30, 1962) #''Sammy, the Way-Out Seal'' (October 28, 1962) #''The Magnificent Rebel'' (November 18, 1962) #''The Moonchasers'' (December 2, 1962) 1963 #''Little Dog Lost'' (January 13, 1963) #''Johnny Shiloh'' (January 20, 1963) #''The Horse Without a Head'' (September 29, 1963) #''The Waltz King'' (October 27, 1963) 1964 #''The Ballad of Hector, The Stowaway Dog'' (January 5, 1964) #''Bristle Face'' (January 25, 1964) #''The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh'' (February 9, 1964) #''For the Love of Willadean'' (March 8, 1964) #''The Adventures of Gallegher'' (1964) #''The Tenderfoot'' (October 18, 1964) 1965 #''The Further Adventures of Gallegher'' (September 26, 1965) 1966 #''The Legend of Young Dick Turpin'' (February 13, 1966) #''Ballerina'' (February 27, 1966) #''Gallegher Goes West'' (October 23, 1966) 1967 #''Willie and the Yank'' (January 15, 1967) #''The Boy Who Flew with Condors'' (February 19, 1967) #''Atta Girl, Kelly!'' (March 5, 1967) #''A Boy Called Nuthin''' (December 10, 1967) 1968 #''Way Down Cellar'' (January 7, 1968) #''Pablo and the Dancing Chihuahua'' (January 28, 1968) #''The Young Loner'' (February 25, 1968) #''Gallegher: The Mystery of Edward Sims'' (March 31, 1968) #''Boomerang, Dog of Many Talents'' (September 22, 1968) #''The Treasure of San Bosco Reef'' (November 24, 1968) 1969 #''The Secret of Boyne Castle'' (February 9, 1969) #''Ride a Northbound Horse'' (March 16, 1969) #''My Dog, the Thief'' (September 21, 1969) #''Secrets of the Pirates' Inn'' (November 23, 1969) 1970s 1970 #''Smoke'' (February 1, 1970) #''Menace on the Mountain'' (March 1, 1970) #''The Boy Who Stole the Elephant'' (September 20, 1970) #''The Wacky Zoo of Morgan City'' (October 18, 1970) #''Snow Bear'' (November 1, 1970) 1971 #''Three Without Fear'' (January 3, 1971) #''Bayou Boy'' (February 7, 1971) #''Hamad and the Pirates'' (March 7, 1971) #''Charlie Crawfoot and the Coati Mundi'' (September 19, 1971) #''Hacksaw'' (September 26, 1971) #''The Strange Monster of Strawberry Cove'' (October 31, 1971) #''Lefty, the Dingaling Lynx'' (November 28, 1971) 1972 #''Justin Morgan Had a Horse'' (February 6, 1972) #''Michael O'Hara the Fourth'' (March 26, 1972) #''The High Flying Spy'' (October 22, 1972) #''Chandar, the Black Leopard of Ceylon'' (November 26, 1972) 1973 #''The Mystery in Dracula's Castle'' (January 1, 1973) #''The Boy and the Bronc Buster'' (March 18, 1973) #''Mustang!'' (October 7, 1973) #''Run, Cougar, Run'' (November 25, 1973) #''Chester, Yesterday's Horse'' (1973) 1974 #''The Whiz Kid and the Mystery at Riverton'' (January 6, 1974) #''Hogwild'' (January 20, 1974) #''Diamonds on Wheels'' (March 10, 1974) #''Return of the Big Cat'' (October 6, 1974) #''Two Against the Arctic'' (October 20, 1974) #''Stub: The Best Cowdog in the West'' (December 8, 1974) 1975 #''The Sky's the Limit'' (January 19, 1975) #''The Footloose Goose'' (March 9, 1975) #''The Boy Who Talked to Badgers'' (September 14, 1975) #''Secret of the Pond'' (October 5, 1975) 1976 #''The Whiz Kid and the Carnival Caper'' (January 11, 1976) #''The Flight of the Grey Wolf'' (March 14, 1976) 1977 #''Kit Carson and the Mountain Men'' (January 9, 1977) #''Barry of the Great St. Bernard'' (January 30, 1977) #''The Ghost of Cypress Swamp'' (March 13, 1977) #''The Track of the African Bongo'' (April 3, 1977) #''Bluegrass Special'' (May 22, 1977) 1978 #''Trail of Danger'' (March 12, 1978) #''The Million Dollar Dixie Deliverance'' (February 5, 1978) #''Child of Glass'' (May 14, 1978) #''The Young Runaways'' (May 28, 1978) 1979 #''Donovan's Kid'' (January 7, 1979) #''Shadow of Fear'' (January 28, 1979) #''The Omega Connection'' (March 18, 1979) #''Born to Run'' (March 25, 1979) #''Harness Fever'' (March 25, 1979) #''The Sky Trap'' (May 13, 1979) 1980s 1980 #''The Kids Who Knew Too Much'' (March 9, 1980) #''The Sultan and the Rock Star'' (April 20, 1980) #''The Secret of Lost Valley'' (April 27, 1980) #''The Ghosts of Buxley Hall'' (December 21, 1980) 1982 #''Tales of the Apple Dumpling Gang'' (January 16, 1982) #''Beyond Witch Mountain'' (February 20, 1982) #''The Adventures of Pollyanna'' (April 10, 1982) 1983 #''Tiger Town'' (October 9, 1983) 1984 #''Gone Are the Dayes'' (May 6, 1984) #''Love Leads the Way: A True Story'' (October 7, 1984) 1985 #''Black Arrow'' (January 6, 1985) #''Lots of Luck'' (February 3, 1985) #''The Undergrads'' (May 5, 1985) #''The Caldercott Story'' (August 2, 1985) #''The Blue Yonder'' (November 17, 1985) 1986 #''Help Wanted: Kids'' (February 2, 1986) #''The Girl Who Spelled Freedom'' (February 23, 1986) #''The Richest Cat in the World'' (March 9, 1986) #''Return to Treasure Island'' (April 5, 1986) #''I-Man'' (April 6, 1986) #''A Fighting Chance'' (April 13, 1986) #''Mr. Boogedy'' (April 20, 1986) #''Young Again'' (May 11, 1986) #''The Deacon Street Deer'' (May 18, 1986) #''Fuzzbucket'' (May 19, 1986) #''Casebusters'' (May 25, 1986) #''My Town'' (May 25, 1986) #''The Parent Trap II'' (July 26, 1986) #''Hero in the Family'' (September 28, 1986) #''Little Spies'' (October 5, 1986) #''Spot Marks the X'' (October 18, 1986) #''The B.R.A.T. Patrol'' (October 26, 1986) #''Ask Max'' (November 2, 1986) #''Down the Long Hills'' (November 15, 1986) #''The Leftovers'' (November 16, 1986) #''The Thanksgiving Promise'' (November 23, 1986) #''Fluppy Dogs'' (November 27, 1986) #''Sunday Drive'' (November 30, 1986) #''The Christmas Star'' (December 14, 1986) 1987 #''Double Switch'' (January 25, 1987) #''You Ruined My Life'' (February 1, 1987) #''The Liberators'' (February 8, 1987) #''Strange Companions'' (February 28, 1987) #''Bigfoot'' (March 8, 1987) #''Young Harry Houdini'' (March 15, 1987) #''U.S. Marshals: Waco & Rhinehart'' (March 27, 1987) #''Double Agent'' (March 29, 1987) #''Bride of Boogedy'' (April 12, 1987) #''Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables'' (May 19, 1987) #''Not Quite Human'' (June 19, 1987) #''The Return of the Shaggy Dog'' (November 1, 1987) #''Student Exchange'' (November 29, 1987) #''The Christmas Visitor'' (December 5, 1987) 1988 #''Earth Star Voyager'' (January 17, 1988) #''Rock 'n' Roll Mom'' (February 7, 1988) #''14 Going on 30'' (March 6, 1988) #''Save the Dog!'' (March 19, 1988) #''Splash, Too'' (May 1, 1988) #''Justin Case'' (May 15, 1988) #''Meet the Munceys'' (May 22, 1988) #''Night Train to Kathmandu'' (June 5, 1988) #''Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss'' (August 6, 1988) #''A Friendship in Vienna'' (August 27, 1988) #''Good Old Boy'' (November 11, 1988) #''Davy Crockett: Rainbow in the Thunder'' (November 20, 1988) #''The Absent-Minded Professor'' (November 27, 1988) #''Goodbye, Miss 4th of July'' (December 3, 1988) #''Davy Crockett: A Natural Man'' (December 18, 1988) 1989 #''Davy Crockett: Guardian Spirit'' (January 13, 1989) #''Wild Jack'' (January 15, 1989) #''The Absent-Minded Professor: Trading Places'' (February 26, 1989) #''Super DuckTales'' (March 26, 1989) #''The Parent Trap III'' (April 9, 1989) #''Roald Dahl's Danny the Champion of the World'' (April 29, 1989) #''Davy Crockett: A Letter to Polly'' (June 11, 1989) #''Davy Crockett: Warrior's Farewell'' (June 18, 1989) #''Great Expectations'' (July 24, 1989) #''Not Quite Human II'' (September 23, 1989) #''Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers to the Rescue'' (September 30, 1989) #''Polly'' (November 12, 1989) #''The Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon'' (November 19, 1989) #''Spooner'' (December 2, 1989) #''A Mother's Courage: The Mary Thomas Story'' (December 3, 1989) #''The Wolves of Willoughby Chase'' (December 3, 1989) 1990s 1990 #''Exile'' (January 14, 1990) #''Lantern Hill'' (January 27, 1990) #''Sky High'' (March 11, 1990) #''Chips, the War Dog'' (March 24, 1990) #''Just Perfect'' (April 9, 1990) #''Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme'' (May 19, 1990) #''Back Home'' (June 7, 1990) #''The Little Kidnappers'' (August 17, 1990) #''TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning'' (September 7, 1990) #''Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn'' (October 21, 1990) #''Polly: Comin' Home!'' (November 18, 1989) #''A Mom for Christmas'' (December 17, 1990) 1991 #''Bejewelled'' (January 20, 1991) #''The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' (March 31, 1991) #''Perfect Harmony'' (March 31, 1991) #''She Stood Alone'' (April 15, 1991) #''Mark Twain and Me'' (November 22, 1991) #''In the Nick of Time'' (December 16, 1991) 1992 #''Spies'' (1992) #''Day-O'' (May 3, 1992) #''Still Not Quite Human'' (May 31, 1992) 1993 #''The Ernest Green Story'' (January 17, 1993) #''Miracle Child'' (April 6, 1993) #''Heidi'' (July 18, 1993) 1994 #''To My Daughter with Love'' (January 24, 1994) #''One More Mountain'' (March 6, 1994) #''On Promised Land'' (April 17, 1994) #''The Whipping Boy'' (July 31, 1994) #''The Shaggy Dog'' (November 12, 1994) 1995 #''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' (February 18, 1995) #''The Old Curiosity Shop'' (March 19, 1995) #''Escape to Witch Mountain'' (April 29, 1995) #''Freaky Friday'' (May 6, 1995) #''The Four Diamonds'' (August 12, 1995) #''The Barefoot Executive'' (November 11, 1995) 1996 #''The Little Riders'' (March 24, 1996) #''Encino Woman'' (April 20, 1996) #''Nightjohn'' (June 1, 1996) #''Susie Q'' (1996) #''Just Like Dad'' (November 4, 1996) #''Wish Upon a Star'' (November 12, 1996) #''The Christmas Tree'' (December 22, 1996) 1997 #''The Paper Brigade'' (February 25, 1997) #''Out of Nowhere'' (March 23, 1997) #''Northern Lights'' (August 23, 1997) #''Steel Chariots'' (September 23, 1997) #''Toothless'' (October 5, 1997) #''Under Wraps'' (October 25, 1997) #''Tower of Terror'' (October 26, 1997) #''Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella'' (November 2, 1997) #''Angels in the Endzone'' (November 9, 1997) #''Oliver Twist'' (November 16, 1997) #''The Love Bug'' (November 30, 1997) #''Flash'' (December 21, 1997) 1998 #''Principal Takes a Holiday'' (January 4, 1998) #''Ruby Bridges'' (January 18, 1998) #''The Garbage Picking Field Goal Kicking Philadelphia Phenomenon'' (February 15, 1998) #''Goldrush: A Real Life Alaskan Adventure'' (March 8, 1998) #''Mr. Headmistress'' (March 15, 1998) #''Safety Patrol'' (March 29, 1988) #''Tourist Trap'' (April 5, 1998) #''Beverly Hills Family Robinson'' (April 11, 1998) #''My Date with the President's Daughter'' (April 19, 1998) #''Miracle at Midnight'' (May 17, 1998) #''You Lucky Dog'' (June 27, 1998) #''Brink!'' (August 29, 1998) #''Noah'' (October 11, 1998) #''Halloweentown'' (October 17, 1998) #''A Knight in Camelot'' (November 8, 1998) #''Murder She Purred: A Mrs. Murphy Mystery'' (December 13, 1998) 1999 #''The New Swiss Family Robinson'' (January 10, 1999) #''Selma, Lord, Selma'' (January 17, 1999) #''A Saintly Switch'' (January 24, 1999) #''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' (January 23, 1999) #''Storm of the Century'' (February 14, 1999) #''Balloon Farm'' (March 28, 1999) #''Can of Worms'' (April 10, 1999) #''The Thirteenth Year'' (May 15, 1999) #''Smart House'' (June 26, 1999) #''Johnny Tsunami'' (July 24, 1999) #''Genius'' (August 21, 1999) #''H-E Double Hockey Sticks'' (October 3, 1999) #''Don't Look Under the Bed'' (October 9, 1999) #''Annie'' (November 7, 1999) #''Horse Sense'' (November 20, 1999) 2000s 2000 #''The Loretta Claiborne Story'' (January 16, 2000) #''Up, Up, and Away'' (January 22, 2000) #''The Color of Friendship'' (February 5, 2000) #''Life-Size'' (March 5, 2000) #''Model Behavior'' (March 12, 2000) #''Alley Cats Strike'' (March 18, 2000) #''Mail to the Chief'' (April 2, 2000) #''Angels in the Infield'' (April 9, 2000) #''Rip Girls'' (April 22, 2000) #''Geppetto'' (May 7, 2000) #''Miracle in Lane 2'' (May 13, 2000) #''Stepsister from Planet Weird'' (June 17, 2000) #''The Pooch and the Pauper'' (July 2000) #''Ready to Run'' (July 14, 2000) #''The New Adventures of Spin and Marty: Suspect Behavior'' (August 13, 2000) #''Quints'' (August 18, 2000) #''The Other Me'' (September 8, 2000) #''Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire'' (October 13, 2000) #''The Growing Pains Movie'' (November 15, 2000) #''Phantom of the Megaplex'' (November 10, 2000) #''The Miracle Worker'' (November 12, 2000) #''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' (December 1, 2000) #''Santa Who?'' (December 3, 2000) 2001 #''Zenon: The Zequel'' (January 12, 2001) #''Motocrossed'' (February 16, 2001) #''The Luck of the Irish'' (March 9, 2001) #''Princess of Thieves'' (March 11, 2001) #''Hounded'' (April 13, 2001) #''Ladies and the Champ'' (April 22, 2001) #''Child Star: The Shirley Temple Story'' (May 13, 2001) #''Anne Frank: The Whole Story'' (May 20, 2001) #''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (June 8, 2001) #''The Jennie Project'' (July 13, 2001) #''Jumping Ship'' (August 17, 2001) #''The Poof Point'' (September 14, 2001) #''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' (October 12, 2001) #''The Facts of Life Reunion'' (November 18, 2001) #''Brian's Song'' (December 2, 2001) #'''Twas the Night'' (December 7, 2001) 2002 #''Double Teamed'' (January 18, 2002) #''Cadet Kelly'' (March 8, 2002) #''Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister'' (March 10, 2002) #''Snow White: The Fairest of Them All'' (March 17, 2002) #''Tru Confessions'' (April 5, 2002) #''Dinotopia'' (May 12, 2002) #''Get a Clue'' (June 28, 2002) #''Gotta Kick It Up!'' (July 26, 2002) #''A Ring of Endless Light'' (August 23, 2002) #''The Scream Team'' (October 4, 2002) #''Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House'' (November 3, 2002) #''Mr. St. Nick'' (November 17, 2002) #''Nancy Drew'' (December 15, 2002) 2003 #''You Wish!'' (January 10, 2003) #''Sounder'' (January 19, 2003) #''The Music Man'' (February 16, 2003) #''Right on Track'' (March 21, 2003) #''Eloise at the Plaza'' (April 27, 2003) #''The Even Stevens Movie'' (June 13, 2003) #''Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off'' (July 18, 2003) #''The Cheetah Girls'' (August 15, 2003) #''Phenomenon II'' (November 1, 2003) #''Full-Court Miracle'' (November 21, 2003) #''Eloise at Christmastime'' (November 22, 2003) #''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' (November 28, 2003) 2004 #''Pixel Perfect'' (January 16, 2004) #''Going to the Mat'' (March 19, 2004) #''A Wrinkle in Time'' (May 10, 2004) #''Zenon: Z3'' (June 11, 2004) #''Stuck in the Suburbs'' (July 16, 2004) #''Tiger Cruise'' (August 6, 2004) #''Halloweentown High'' (October 8, 2004) #''Growing Pains: Return of the Seavers'' (October 16, 2004) #''Naughty or Nice'' (December 25, 2004) 2005 #''Now You See It...'' (January 14, 2005) #''Buffalo Dreams'' (March 11, 2005) #''Little House on the Prairie'' (March 25, 2005) #''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' (April 8, 2005) #''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (April 27, 2005) #''Go Figure'' (June 10, 2005) #''Life Is Ruff'' (July 15, 2005) #''The Proud Family Movie'' (August 12, 2005) #''Twitches'' (October 14, 2005) #''Once Upon A Mattress'' (December 18, 2005) 2006 #''High School Musical'' (January 20, 2006) #''Cow Belles'' (March 24, 2006) #''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' (June 16, 2006) #''Read It and Weep'' (July 21, 2006) #''The Cheetah Girls 2'' (August 25, 2006) #''Return to Halloweentown'' (October 20, 2006) 2007 #''Jump In!'' (January 12, 2007) #''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' (June 8, 2007) #''High School Musical 2'' (August 17, 2007) #''Twitches Too'' (October 12, 2007) 2008 #''Minutemen'' (January 25, 2008) #''Camp Rock'' (June 20, 2008) #''The Cheetah Girls: One World'' (August 22, 2008) #''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (October 22, 2008) 2009 #''Dadnapped'' (February 16, 2009) #''Hatching Pete'' (April 30, 2009) #''Princess Protection Program'' (June 26, 2009) #''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'' (August 28, 2009) 2010s 2010 #''StarStruck'' (February 14, 2010) #''Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars'' 19, 2010 (Canada), March 26, 2010 (USA) #''16 Wishes'' 25, 2010 (USA), July 16, 2010 (Canada) #''Den Brother'' (August 13, 2010) #''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam'' (September 3, 2010) #''Avalon High'' (November 12, 2010) 2011 #''The Suite Life Movie'' (March 25, 2011) #''Lemonade Mouth'' (April 15, 2011) #''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' (May 22, 2011) #''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' (June 10, 2011) #''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (August 5, 2011) #''Geek Charming'' (November 11, 2011) #''Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!'' (December 9, 2011) 2012 #''Frenemies'' (January 13, 2012) #''Radio Rebel'' (February 17, 2012) #''Let It Shine'' (June 15, 2012) #''Girl vs. Monster'' (October 12, 2012) 2013 #''Teen Beach Movie'' (July 14, 2013) 2014 #''Cloud 9'' (January 17, 2014) #''Zapped'' (June 26, 2014) #''How to Build a Better Boy'' (August 15, 2014) 2015 #''Bad Hair Day'' (February 13, 2015) #''Teen Beach Movie 2'' (June 26, 2015) #''Descendants'' (July 31, 2015) #''Invisible Sister'' (October 9, 2015) #''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' (November 22, 2015) 2016 #''Adventures in Babysitting'' (June 24, 2016) #''Throw like Mo'' (2016) 2017 #''Descendants 2'' (July 21, 2017) 2018 #''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S'' (February 16, 2018) #''Freaky Friday'' (August 10, 2018) #''Life-Size 2'' (December 2, 2018) 2019 #''Kim Possible'' (February 15, 2019) #''Descendants 3'' (August 2, 2019) 2020s 2020 #''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2'' (February 14, 2020) #''Upside-Down Magic'' (Summer 2020) See also *List of Disney theatrical animated features *Disney Channel Original Series External links * *Disney Channel Original Movies Official Website *UltimateDisney.com - Full List of Disney Channel Original Movies and DVD Statuses Category:Lists Category:Lists of films